L'attrait
by Mael Shallow
Summary: Ils étaient 4 à entrer dans l'armoir mais seulement 3 à en sont resorti. Lorsqu'ils sont rappelé à Narnia une silhouette vient aider leur camp dans l'ombre. Qui est elle? Et qu'adviendra t il des Narniens? Sans oublier le prince Caspian. En esperant que mon histoire vous plaise et bonne lecture.
1. Chapitre 1 Introduction

Chapitre 1

Introduction

Lors de leur premier voyage à Narnia les Pevensie avait laissé quelqu'un derrière. Impuissant ils étaient sortis de l'armoire aux nombre de trois, pourtant ils étaient quatre à entrer. Ils étaient revenus dans leur monde, un monde qui avait oublié celui qui était leur frère...

Lors de leur deuxième voyage, une ombre semble se débarrasser de leurs ennemis. Une silhouette qui traverse les champs de bataille avec agilité et dextérité , comme un danseur sauvant bon nombre de Narniens.

Mais malgré leur bienfaiteur les Narniens rentre perdant de l'assaut mené contre le château de Miraz. Une dispute éclate entre Peter et Caspian. Caspian se retranche dans l'hôtel dédié à Aslan. Des adeptes de l'ancien temps et de la sorcière blanche Jadis trouvent là une opportunité rêvé de la faire revenir. Ils utilisent le prince afin de terminer l'incantation.

Mais Peter arrive à temps pour s'interposer, aider de l'ombre qui retenait le loup-garou, la sorcière et le nain.

Et malgré toute sa volonté, Peter savait que les d'Irène Jadis étaient fondés et véridique.

L'ombre réussi à tuer le loup continuant son combat avec la sorcière et le nain.

Peter commençait à se laisser convaincre.

L'ombre entailla le nain fourbe et trancha la tête de la sorcière la tuant sur le coût.

Peter tendait la main vers Jadis. L'ombre fendit l'air de son épée tuant le nain.

Peter était sur le point de toucher la sorcière antique quand soudain le bloc de glace dans lequel elle était piégé se brisât et éclata en mille morceaux laissant voir celui qui venait de tous les sauver d'un hiver éternel.

La silhouette encapuchonné se tenait devant la gravure du grand lion, entre les deux pilier encore debout, les bras au-dessus de sa tête l'épée brandit.

Caspian se releva contemplant avec admiration cette personne quel qu'elle soit qui avait tenu tête sans faillir aux trois narniens corrompu et avec assurance à l'ancienne sorcière. Alors que lui était resté prostré dans la confusion.

L'ombre baissât lentement les bras et rengainât son épée dans son fourreau.

Les sœurs Pevensie étaient arrivées essoufflé sans doute alerté par les bruit du combat qui avait eu lieu.

Deux mains pâle allèrent jusqu'à la grande capuche, qui cachait le visage de leur bienfaiteur, et la souleva avec légèreté pour la laisser retomber dans son dos la tête baissée. Il la releva et ...


	2. Chapitre 2 Edmund

Chapitre 2

Edmund

Un visage gracieux aux traits fin et aux yeux d'un noir abyssal qui vous transperçait se dessina devant eux.

Caspian eu le souffle coupé devant cette homme presque androgyne qui dégageait une aura de confiance et dont la beauté n'était plus à faire.

Les Pevensie eux étaient sous le choc et les deux sœurs avaient les larmes aux yeux. Peter fut le premier à réagir sortant les autres de leur torpeur.

"Se n'est pas possible.." murmura t il "tu devrais être mort" coutinuat il la voix tremblante.

Caspian se demander si les roi et reines de l'ancien temps le connaissaient vu leur réaction et comment c'était possible. Mais surtout qui était il.

Puis une voix mélodieuse résonna dans la pièce

"Comme tu le vois mon cher Peter je suis bien vivant. Sa fait longtemps.."

"On te croyez mort. On voulaient revenir te chercher mais le passage c'était refermer. Tout le monde t'avais oublier comme si tu n'avais jamais existé ! " le coupa Peter en se rapprochant de quelques pas "On devenaient fou." Rajouta t il dans un souffle.

Une main sur le cœur et l'autre devant la bouche , les yeux écarquillés et les joues ravagées par les larmes Lucie demanda insertène

"C'est ..c'est bien toi? Edmund? C'est toi?"

"Oui" lâcha le dit Edmund dans un souffle le cœur lourd et les yeux tendre devant sa petite sœur.

Lucie n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait vers son frère pour le serez le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Edmund la resseptionat et lui rendit son étreinte.

Après quelque minute il sa détacha d'elle mais en gardant un contact. Il se tourna vers Caspian avec un aire contrit

"Excuser moi prince Caspian mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à leur expliquer. Si cela ne vous dérange pas je me présenterai à vous en bonnes et du forme plus tard. "dit Edmund de sa voix mélodieuse.

"Je comprends. Faites. " répondit le prince totalement séduit par cet être. Il se retourna et partie à la recherche de son précepteur. Son nom lui disait quelque chose et le lien qu'il entretenait avec les roi et reines de l'ancien temps prouvait qu'il avait vécu à l'âge d'or. Peut-être que son précepteur lui en avait déjà parler.


	3. Chapitre 3 Une vie tombé dans l'oubli

Chapitre 3

Une vie tombé dans l'oubli (partie 1)

Caspian avait retrouvé son précepteur a l'entrée du sanctuaire.

Ils étaient maintenant assis un peu plus haut sur la sorte de pyramide qui formait l'entrée principale des galeries souterraines.

"Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?"

demanda le vieux nain en voyant le prince des ses songes.

"En effet. La silhouette, que les narniens nous ont rapporté avoir vu pendant la bataille, est venu se présenter devant le roi et les reines. Ils semblent se connaître du temps de leur règne. Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'en apprendre plus à propos d'un certain Edmund. C'est le nom qu'ils lui ont donné. "

Le professeur Cornelius réfléchi un instant avant de sembler se souvenir et il commença son récit

"Il est dit que deux fils d'Adam et deux filles d'Eve sauvèrent Narnia de la Sorcière Blanche et de son hiver éternel. Il est également dit que quatre trônes attendait les deux fils d'Adam et les deux filles d'Eve. Chaque trône était destiné aux quatre enfants et avait déjà leur symbole gravé dans la pierre. Un pour le grand roi dit le Magnifique, un pour la reine dite la Douce, un pour le roi dit le Juste et un autre pour la reine dite la Vaillante. "

"Je connais déjà le grand roi Peter, la reine Susan dite la Douce et la reine Lucy dite la Vaillante. Mais je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un autre roi dit le Juste. "

"C'est parce qu'il n'a pas était couronné. Malheureusement le roi Edmund dit le Juste à disparu lors de la grande bataille contre Jadis. Juste avant le couronnement. Ses frère et sœurs on cherché partout, ils ont ratissé le champ de bataille mètre par mètre et on regardé le visage de chaque cadavres. Mais leur frère est resté introuvable. "

Caspian écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Edmund était l'un des rois de l'ancien temps.

"Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus à son sujet?"

"Et bien il n'y a que très peu d'histoire à son sujet mais une légende dit que à son arrivée il était dans le camp adverse. "

Caspian fronça les sourcils a cette révélation.

"Comment ça ? Qu voulez vous dire ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment c'est un sujet très partagé et assez tabou dans les histoires. Mais le mieux est encore de le lui demander. C'est inouï de pouvoir être aussi proche de personnes qui viennent d'un autre temps. Un temps si éloigné. "

"Merci je vais suivre votre conseil. " remercia Caspian en s'éloignant pour retourner dans le sanctuaire.


End file.
